


Call Your Girlfriend

by RustyZebra



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Drag Race, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyZebra/pseuds/RustyZebra
Summary: Gigi is fighting with her current girlfriend. She wants an escape and goes off to the bar where she meets a beautiful French girl named Nicky.(Inspired by the song Call Your Girlfriend by Robyn)
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Yelling could be heard from down the block, Gigi and her current girlfriend had gotten into another fight yet again. This was a normal occurrence lately, Gigi felt as though the fire that was there at the beginning of the relationship was no longer lit. The fights ranged from senseless arguments to empty threats. Someone forgot to do the dishes or they left their shoes in the middle of the doorway, little things that would set off one another. To Gigi it felt like she was living with a roommate in a college dorm rather than a lover, she couldn’t take much more of it frankly. 

“I’ve had enough! I’m not staying here tonight. Don’t bother waiting up for me.” Gigi yells as she grabs her purse and jacket form her room. 

“Where do you think you’re going at this hour?” Gigi’s current girlfriend yells after her.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s none of your concern.” Gigi grabs her jacket off the rack and puts on a pair of shoes. 

Her girlfriend met with a slamming door and shoes clacking into the distance. A shiver trails down Gigi’s body, it was nearly spring but still quite cold and rainy outside. The moon was still high in the sky as she made her way down the dark streets. A familiar building came into view, a little bar in the heart of the city. If you ever couldn’t find Gigi this is where she’d most likely end up. Gigi walked up to the bouncer showed her ID and went into her safe haven. 

After grabbing herself a drink she sat herself down on one of the bar stools and tried to forget the fight, this was, unfortunately, a normal occurrence. Gigi enjoyed it though, sitting and people watching, looking at happy functional couples. Being a regular had its perks, she knew most of the people that came to the bar excluding the few new faces. Halfway through her first drink, her eyes drifted over to a beautiful blonde girl on the dance floor, absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a little skirt, tank top and yellow jacket hanging off her shoulders with the letter “N” embroidered on the back.

She was mesmerizing, the way she’s swaying her hips, the way she dances like no one is watching, the way she’s looking a Gigi. That surely snapped Gigi out of her daydream, the gorgeous blonde girl looking at her from the dance floor with a sly smirk on her face. 

“How long was I staring?” Gigi whispered to herself, tearing her eyes away from the woman. She couldn’t very well help herself, her make up was flawless and that smirk. Gigi’s cheeks started to flush just thinking about it. 

“Is this seat taken?” An accented voice asked. Gigi shook her head no without looking at the person who asked. “Merci~” She heard the person sit down beside her. “I like your hair.” The accented voice chimed in again. “Oh, thank yo—“ Gigi looked over mid-sentence to see the blonde woman sitting next to her, her legs crossed leaning against the bar table on her elbow, the same smirk on her face. Her dainty hand reached up to twirl a lock of Gigi’s auburn hair between her fingers. Gigi was speechless, she hasn’t had someone flirt with her like this before. “What your name ma belle?” Gigi felt as if her voice had suddenly disappeared. “G- Gigi, and you are?” The blonde grinned and replied “Nicolette, but you can call me Nicky, ma chérie.”

Nicky stared at the flustered girl in front of her. She saw the way Gigi was staring at her from across the dance floor; though she couldn’t ignore the fact that she couldn’t help but stare either. The conversation went on for what Gigi thought was forever, they went through introductions, she found out Nicky was from Paris but moved here a couple of years ago. Eventually later on in the evening after a couple of drinks courtesy of Nicky, she was able to drag Gigi onto the dance floor.

With the bass booming and sweaty bodies dancing around them, Gigi still felt like it was only her and Nicky in the world. Nicky pulled them both into the middle of the floor, getting behind Gigi, placing her hands on her waist. Nicky leaned into Gigi, dancing as close as she could. Gigi let out a faint squeak when she felt a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. “Very sensitive hmm?~” was whispered in Gigi’s ear. This continued for a while the teasing, gentle kisses and nips. 

When things got a little too hot they left the floor to go back to their original seats. “So why are you here alone Gigi?” Nicky asked curiously. “I needed some time alone, but I’m glad I met you, Nicky.” Gigi smiled softly. “We all need alone time every now and then.” Gigi nodded in agreement. Gigi didn’t want this moment to end, in a bar with the most beautiful girl she's ever met, having a moment that may never happen again. In the spur of the moment, Gigi leaned in and kissed Nicky. Sparks flew for both of them, Gigi especially. She wrapped her arms around Nicky’s neck to pull the blonde closer.  
Gigi eventually had to pull away, blushing and breathless, Nicky casually smirking and biting her lip. 

Gigi never experienced that kind of passion before, not even with her girlfriend. She gasped and covered her mouth, realizing she is at a club, kissing a beautiful french girl while she has a girlfriend at home. Nicky raised an eyebrow at the auburn-haired girl. “Are you ok?” Gigi explained everything to Nicky, about storming out of her apartment, having a fight with her girlfriend. She even told Nicky about how she felt about the kiss and how she has never experienced something like that in her life. Nicky’s face was blank, deep in thought. “Are you happy with her? Can you consider her a lover?” Gigi thought about the many months of fighting that ended with someone always sleeping on the couch. She shook her head no replying to Nicky. “Call your girlfriend. It’s time you had the talk. Give your reasons, I’m sure she’ll understand.” Gigi gulped, she never expected to get love advice from someone she just met, but it felt like shes known Nicky for years and could trust her.

Gigi walked outside of the bar to make the dreaded phone call. Nicky by her side. A shaking hand pulls out her cell phone and called her girlfriend, soon to be ex. Gigi was on the phone for a while, things were going smoothly, both parties felt the same. She told them about Nicky but didn't tell them about how they gave her something that Gigi never knew she missed, until now. Gigi hung up the call with a gentle sigh. Nicky placed a hand on her shoulder. “How did it go?” Gigi smiled a real smile, things were going to be worked out with her ex when she went back to her apartment later that day. “She felt the same, she knew things weren’t working out. She was planning to tell me when I got home.” Nicky could see the relief in Gigi’s eyes. Gigi stood there awkwardly. “Sorry, I probably ruined your night.” Nicky shook her head in disagreement. “Ma Belle, you only made it better.” Nicky smiled she reached over and grabbed Gigi’s phone, putting her number in it. “Call me sometime.” Nicky winked. “If I don’t leave soon I’ll definitely be late for work tomorrow morning.” Nicky was about to turn away when she was grabbed gently. She felt a pair of lips on her own again. Gigi could feel her smirk while she wrapped her arms around Nicky. They pulled away eventually breathless once again. “I will surely be seeing you later then, I’ll talk to you later Gi.” The french girl started walking away, blowing a kiss to her before walking up the street.

Gigi sighed happily. Pressing a hand to her beating heart. Gigi started her trek home to finally sort the rest out with her ex. Walking up to the door of her apartment and into her room, she checked her phone, she was too flustered at the bar to check what Nicky put in her phone. 

*New Contact*  
Nicky Doll 

Gigi sent a message so she would have Gigi’s number as well. Not a second later a ding rang out. 

*New Message*  
Nicky Doll  
Meet me back at the bar tomorrow, we need to finish what we started chérie~

Gigi blushed and replied confirming the date. She couldn’t wait to see the beautiful french girl again, now she can enjoy her time with her without feeling guilty. 

*New Message*  
Gigi Goode  
I can’t wait ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day and Gigi is invited to meet with the French bombshell again. How will their meeting go considering Gigi is out of a relationship now.
> 
> Beta’d by @opalescent_cheetah

Birds can be heard chirping away happily in the early morning sunshine as rays of golden yellow start to filter through the curtains. Gigi is awoken from her peaceful slumber. She yawns and proceeds to get out of bed to stretch. Sleepily walking over to her washroom to prepare herself for the day, showering, brushing her teeth, getting dressed and lastly putting on a touch of makeup. This was her usual morning routine. Gigi looks into the mirror and smiles at herself. She makes her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. 

The previous night she had the talk with her ex-girlfriend, who left late that night, taking her things and packing them away in her car. Gigi, of course, helped out, she still wanted to be friends. They said their goodbyes at the car and wished each other the best with their future endeavours. Gigi watched as she drove away, headlights disappearing into the distance. Gigi went back into her now-empty apartment, it hadn’t been this way for a very long time. Considering the length of time that they were in a relationship for, the silence was almost deafening. 

Halfway through her cereal Gigi’s phone buzzes. Staring down at the screen she sees a new text message.

Nicky Doll  
Bonjour~ Hope you slept well. 

Gigi lets out a soft giggle and replies to Nicky.

Gigi Goode  
I slept very well thanks. I hope you have a good day at work, don’t work too hard!

Nicky Doll  
I’ll try my best chérie. See you tonight,10 pm sharp~

Gigi sets down her phone to finish her breakfast. 

The rest of the day is spent relaxing, as Gigi is off work for the weekend. She had a modelling job for a fashion magazine in her town. She really enjoyed it, trying all the latest fashion and getting to show it off to the world. She has a tote full of the magazines she’s in, keeping them to make into portfolios for future opportunities. 

Gigi smiles at the thought of her recent days at work, having to model that extremely beautiful sheer dress of lace. Her mind even wandered to how Nicky would have thought she looked in it, almost practically naked in front of her. Gigi snapped out of the enticing thought with a blush on her face as she sat herself down on her couch and turned on the tv. Nothing specifically caught her eye but it was nice to have something drowning out the silence. Gigi was trying to decide what to wear to the bar tonight to meet with Nicky. Butterflies twirled around in her stomach just thinking about it - there were no chains holding her back unlike her last meeting with the beautiful french girl. She was a free woman. She couldn’t sit around any longer, so she walked over to her bedroom to rummage through her closet. She never thought that she would put more thought into an outfit to the bar rather than one for the magazine. She just really wanted to impress Nicky. As the hours ticked by, more clothes got piled on the floor. 

“How could I have nothing to wear?” Gigi whispered to herself in frustration. She wanted to pull her hair out from the stress, it was nearly time to start heading to the bar to see Nicky. She set aside three different outfits that she thought were at least moderately acceptable. Eyeing them all for a while and holding them up to herself in the mirror, she finally decided on a pair of white skinny jeans and a black lace top with a matching bra and her knee-high black boots. It was pretty casual for her but she likes how it looked. Gigi fixed up her makeup from this morning, did her hair and got dressed. Looking at her phone it was thirty minutes to 10 o'clock. Grabbing her leather jacket and purse, she left her place.

It was a pleasant walk to the bar, compared to yesterday night. There was no fight, no one leaving the apartment angrily, no one upset to come home to. This was technically the first new step Gigi is taking in her new chapter in life. Gigi smiles to herself, this is the happiest she has ever been in a long time. Here she was walking to the bar not to escape the harsh reality of this world, but to actually engage with someone new that she enjoys the company with. She may be seen as rash for rushing into something like this, but as she said last night she felt as if she has known Nicky for her whole life. By the time she arrived, it was just about 10 o’clock. She sat down at the very same seat as last time. Gigi anxiously checks her phone to see if Nicky has arrived, but she has heard nothing from her as of yet. Minutes start to fly by and Gigi begins to worry that she might be stood up, fingers nervously tapping on the bar countertop. Gigi goes to look at her phone again when two arms wrap around her from behind, nearly scaring her half to death. 

“So sorry I’m late,” a French accent whispers in Gigi’s ear. Gigi’s shoulder relaxes knowing it wasn’t just some creep at the bar. She turned around in her seat and met with the gorgeous french girl from last night. Nicky looked expensive, her outfit screamed Vogue. Gigi was in awe, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. 

“I guess you like what you see~” Nicky gave her a little twirl. 

“You make me look so plain Nicky.” Gigi retorted. Nicky let out a laugh into her fist. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous Gi, I really like your top.” Her fingers slowly travel along with the lace on Gigi’s arm travelling up to her collarbone. Gigi shivers, and Nicky smirks as she pulls her hand away. 

Nicky ordered them some drinks and started to chat. Gigi noticed that Nicky is a very touchy person, she always has a hand on her in some way or another. Touching her knee, twirling her hair, little things that Gigi noticed as well as enjoyed. They finally had the chance to get to know each other better, start fresh and have a clean slate. They found out that they have a lot in common with each other, they love fashion, have similar tastes in movies and tv shows. The night was moving along remarkably fast, they were enjoying each other's company. 

Gigi notices how Nicky's eyes widened when she hears the song that is playing, a wide smile spread across her gorgeous features. “This is my favourite song! Come dance with me Gigi!” Nicky grabbed Gigi’s hand and pulled her to the floor. Gigi starts to feel a little deja vu, this was almost exactly like yesterday night. Dancing closely to each other, barely any space between the two of them. Gigi can’t help but smile, Nicky looks so happy dancing with her. The song takes a turn and slows down, almost sultry in a way, no where near the beat bumping melody a couple seconds ago. Distances close between them, Almost as if the song has them both in a trance. Nicky leans in closer to Gigi as they sway to the music. The seductive lyrics only added fuel to their fire.

Gigi couldn’t take the look she was getting from Nicky any longer, she leaned in and gave her a searing kiss, Nicky reciprocating quickly. Just like last night, they felt like the only ones alive at that bar. Nicky broke away and laughed. “You’re being very bold tonight chérie. I quite enjoy this side of you.” Gigi feels Nicky’s arms grab the belt loops of her pants, pulling her close once again. They shared multiple kisses that night ranging from chaste and playful to quick and heated. Before they knew it the bar was set to close in less than an hour.

“I didn’t realize it was this late already,” Gigi sighed as she checked her phone. 

“The night is still young ma belle~” Nicky replied with that same smirk plastered on her face. 

“You ... You could always come over to my place if you wanted.” Gigi stuttered out shyly, slightly afraid of rejection.

Nicky’s eyes lit up and she nodded in agreement. “I’d love to.”

They both walked back to Gigi’s apartment, continuously chatting along the way. Once Gigi arrived at her door she unlocked it and made way for Nicky to enter. “Your place is so cute Gigi!” Nicky said as she walked around the living room. 

“It’s nothing special really.” 

Nicky sat down on the sofa, waiting for Gigi to join her. Gigi sat next to her while crossing her legs, slightly nervous. “So what did you want to d-“ not even a second later a dainty hand was placed on her knee once again. Gigi looked over at Nicky, her cheeks starting to get rosey. She was taken into a very gentle kiss. Nicky’s lips ghosted over Gigi’s, it almost didn’t feel real. Nicky looked at Gigi with amusement in her eyes, she got up from the sofa which earned her a confused look from Gigi. The look disappeared though when she felt Nicky’s settle into her lap. Gigi’s mouth was agape once more. A giggle was heard above her, Nicky smirking down at Gigi, lifting her index finger to gently close her mouth. 

“We still have a long night ahead of us. If you want to continue, that is.” Nicky tucked some hair behind her ear waiting for Gigi’s response. 

“Oh god yes, please.” Gigi replied breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to start taking things slow.
> 
> (Beta’d by the fabulous @opalescent_cheetah)

The room is filled to the brim with passionate tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lips are pressed together, arms embracing one another, feverishly running up and down each other's body. Gigi feels as if she has just died and gone to heaven. Here is the girl she has been pining after since yesterday night in her apartment, sitting on her lap, kissing her. She still can’t believe it, though if this was a dream she never wants to wake up. 

She feels Nicky break away from her lips and moves them down along the slope of her jaw towards her neck. Gigi gasps airily when she feels Nicky bite into the delicate skin just under her ear, and Nicky lets out a soft giggle while continuing down Gigi’s neck. 

“Let’s see what other noises I can pull from you chérie,” Nicky mumbles into her neck. Gigi’s head is spinning, and she tries not to give Nicky the satisfaction but she is having trouble holding back the noise, that is until Nicky bites down on her collarbone. A clear moan rings out of Gigi’s mouth, and she quickly cups her hand over her face. Nicky sits up for a second to look her in the eyes, pulling away the offending hand from her goal. “I want to hear everything, don’t be shy,” Nicky states while smirking. 

Things are starting to gain traction, clothes are starting to become an annoyance for both of them. Nicky reaches for Gigi’s shirt to try to remove it. Gigi freezes in place, Nicky notices and stops. 

“Are you alright Gigi?” Her voice is full of concern. 

“I - I can’t. I can’t do this right now Nicky.” 

Nicky is taken aback, she sits up straight and waits for Gigi’s reason. 

“Nicky I want nothing more than to do this with you. I - I just broke up with my girlfriend of years yesterday.” Gigi realizes the shift in moods and Nicky gently getting off her lap. 

“I understand, I’m sorry I was so upfront.” 

Gigi tries to steady her breath. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed every second of that Nicky.” Gigi grabs her hand and holds it. “I just want to take things a bit slower.” 

Nicky nods and smiles. “We’ll take as long as you need Gi.”

Gigi’s heart swells; her previous girlfriend was never this considerate of her feelings. A tear threatens to fall from what's left of her beautifully painted face. She can see Nicky’s shocked expression. 

“Gi, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. I just- I love yo-“ Gigi stops herself from finishing and jumps up from the couch. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Gigi wants to drop dead on the spot. She’d just said she wanted to take things slow and yet here she is, confessing to a beautiful blonde bombshell she met a night ago. Gigi is about to run off to hide in the washroom when a familiar dainty hand grabs her wrist. Gigi turns her head to face Nicky, not expecting to see her smiling. Why wasn’t she weirded out, or leaving her, never to talk to her again? 

“Gi, you have such a wonderful soul. I know you must be hurting, I want to help pick up your pieces. I-“ Nicky leans into Gigi and gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m here for you.” 

Gigi’s body shuts down. Tears are cascading down her face, her knees buckle, and she falls to the floor. Nicky quickly follows, her arms wrapping around Gigi, letting her cry. Gigi didn’t realize that her previous relationship hurt her this much, all the pain she had to endure for all those years. Gigi feels hands rubbing on her back, nothing needing to be said between them. Gigi’s tears dry up, her heaving breaths starting to calm back down. She eventually looks up at Nicky who is still softly smiling at her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry Gi, you needed this.” Nicky helps Gigi back to her feet. “Let’s get you ready for bed, mon ange.” She guides over to the washroom. “You clean yourself up and I’ll grab you some clean clothes.” Gigi nods and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She looks like a mess, mascara trailing down her cheeks, lipstick smeared not only from the crying. She turns on the tap and starts to wash her face. 

Minutes later there is a knock on the door. Nicky walks in and places the clothes she picked out for Gigi on the bathroom counter. 

“I’m not familiar with your room but I hope these are ok,” she says, and Gigi thanks her, closing the door and proceeding to get dressed. She finishes getting ready to see Nicky still in the hallway. 

“You’re still here?” 

Nicky looks up from her phone. “I wanted to make sure you got to bed alright.” 

Gigi blushes profusely, once again never receiving this kind of care before. Nicky walks into her room and watches the auburn-haired girl get into bed. 

“Get some rest now Gi,” Nicky says softly as she turns around to leave. Gigi bites her lip, feeling horrible. 

“Nicky!” She calls after the french blonde. Nicky hums and turns back to Gigi. “I don’t want you going out at this time by yourself at night. You could always stay the night if- if you’d like.” Gigi mumbles the last bit, and Nicky lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Thank you for your concern Gi. I would like that but I don’t have anything with me.” 

Gigi sits up in her bed. “You could always borrow clothes from me. I also have extra toiletries.” 

With a bit more persuasion Gigi convinces Nicky to stay. Gigi gets out of bed and gets Nicky a pair of pyjamas and toiletries. She waits on her bed for Nicky to finish in the washroom. Her ears perk when the washroom door opens and Nicky stands there with Gigi’s clothes on. Gigi is a tad taller than her so her clothes are a little loose on her small frame. Nicky’s eyebrow rose, a smirk on her face. “Can I help you?” The accented voice snaps Gigi out of her thoughts. 

“You look very cute-“ Gigi bites her lip gently. Nicky smiles softly back at her. During all this Gigi had forgotten she didn’t really have any extra bedding, as she’d planned to set up the couch for Nicky to make her more comfortable. “Nicky, it slipped my mind but I don’t have any extra bedding to set up the couch for you. You take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.” Gigi goes to leave her room when Nicky stands in front of her. 

“I won’t let you sleep on the couch with nothing Gi, honestly.” 

Nicky ushers her to her bed. Gigi looks her dead in the eyes. “Stay with me.” 

Nicky freezes, she was the one to finally be at a loss for words. “Are you sure Gi?” Nicky asked quizzically. 

“Yes, I want you to be comfortable. Besides I still feel bad about tonight.” 

Nicky shakes her head and smiles, she is defeated. Gigi gets into bed and pulls back the covers to allow Nicky in. She sees Nicky turn off the lights and feels the bed dip under her weight. Gigi rolls over on her side to give Nicky a bit more room, a blush forming on her face once again. “Goodnight Nicky.” 

“Bonne Nuit.” 

Gigi’s eyes can’t stay shut - she is almost too nervous to sleep next to Nicky. She shifts herself to her other side, facing Nicky. She wants nothing more than to cuddle up to the beautiful french girl. Her heartbeat increases at the thought. Nicky did say she’d like her to dictate the speed of their blooming relationship. She gulps down her fears and slowly shifts over to Nicky, hoping not to wake her if she was already asleep. She slowly lays closer to the blonde, head gently resting near her shoulder. Gigi gasps when she feels an arm wrap around her and pull her head to Nicky’s chest. Gigi hears Nicky gently hush her and kiss the crown of her head. Gigi smiles softly and cozies herself up to Nicky. This is sure to be some of the best sleep Gigi has ever gotten, so she closes her eyes, being lulled to sleep by Nicky’s slowed breathing.


End file.
